


Dark Thirst

by BrashIntellect



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addiction, F/M, Randomness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrashIntellect/pseuds/BrashIntellect
Summary: Random Sam and Ruby 2.0 smut





	Dark Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> [[This was a random solo I posted for my Sam Winchester RP Account. Might as well post it here, too.]]

Every time, Sam would tell himself that it would be the last time, yet he managed to always find his way back. In the back of his mind he would tell himself that he had control, but the minute the slender brunette was within reach that alleged control was tossed aside; As he took one look into her dark eyes, the burning need within consumed any rational thought.

Sam tossed her onto the motel room bed and took notice of the recognizable smirk forming at the corner of her mouth. He stood at the foot of the bed watching, impatiently waiting, for her next move.

She took the small blade from the sheath at her ankle and slowly grazed the tip up her thigh, then up over her stomach, stopping at her chest just above her breast. Sam’s eyes closely followed the blades’ movements as he thickly swallowed down his suspense.

“Come here.” She whispered before lightly biting on her bottom lip.

He did as he was told and slowly climbed on top of the bed, hovering his larger frame above hers. Without warning, Ruby gradually sliced into her skin, knowing that was exactly what he was waiting for.

When he saw the blood his heart began to race and all logic ceased to exist. He dropped his head down and his tongue glossed over the incision before his lips made contact with her skin. Her fingers softly combed through his hair as he fed, her smirk never fading.

“That’s it, Sam. Drink.”

He continued to drink, feeling himself growing stronger by the second, until he glanced up at her. Their eyes locked on one another and he could see the desire in her eyes that was most likely mirroring his. It didn’t take long for their clothes to peel off and for Sam to emit a low groan, slowly pushing into her as she perfectly wrapped around his length.

Her nails clawed down his muscular back and her loud moans filled the room at his hard, deep thrusts. Sam found himself biting on her shoulder to muffle his own sounds of pleasure before his lips claimed hers in an impassioned kiss, then increased his pace. She broke the kiss with a gasp and arched her back, making a desperate effort to hold back a scream that he yearned to hear.

“Do it.” He demanded with a grin, then leaned down and groaned in her ear. “Don’t hold back.”

She continued her efforts, but it was evident it was becoming more difficult and Sam knew exactly what to do to change that. With one hard thrust he sank in, further and further until he couldn’t any longer, making her take all of him. She trembled beneath him and screamed out his name as she dug her nails into the muscles of his arm. With her free hand she reached up and tightly grabbed a fist full of his hair, causing him to groan loudly, but he repeated his movements again, and again, until she came undone, then he followed suit.

As they lied in the motel room bed beneath the covers, they were silent. Sam lied on his back looking up at the ceiling as she rested on her side staring at him. It wasn’t exactly intimate afterward, it never really was, not that either of them cared.

“Where do you go for weeks at a time?” He abruptly broke the silence.

“Why? You starting to miss me or something?” She teased, knowing that was not the case at all.

He turned his head to give her a broody look, “I’m not joking around, Ruby.”

“Look, I’m sorry for disappearing, but I /am/ a demon, remember? I need to keep up appearances, making sure no one suspects me of betraying the dark side to help /you./” she stated honestly, “If I think I’m going to be gone for a while I’ll make sure to give you a decent supply to hold you over, okay?”

The sound of it, the reality of it, almost disgusted him, but he couldn’t be without it now. Without that blood, it would literally drive him mad and without it he would be weak. He may not like the idea of doing this and keeping it from Dean, it was just something that needed to be done. For the greater good.

Without response he simply nodded his head, then looked away from her to focus back on the ceiling. With that she knew their time was done and Sam was satisfied for now, but soon enough he would need his next fix for his growing appetite.


End file.
